


Faces of the pretty new world

by TallysGreatestFan



Category: Uglies Series - Scott Westerfeld
Genre: Background voice, Gen, Screenplay/Script Format, hoverboarding, operation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 09:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6324544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TallysGreatestFan/pseuds/TallysGreatestFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some kind of script how, it if I would make it, the first scene of a filmization for Uglies would look like. The first scene of Uglies with Tally looking out her window, the first scene of Shays Story at which Shay flys to the meeting with her friends and Dr. Cables first operation are told paralell and mixed together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faces of the pretty new world

Tally stands befor her window and watches the cat vomit sky, you can see New Pretty Town on the background. We see Tally from behind.  
(Cables voice from off:) _,Humans are ugly for only a handful of years.'_

(switch to the next scene:) _,1 461 days, to be exact'_  
Cable as a Ugly is guided trough a hallway at the hospital by some doctor. 

_,But it forms them more than any other stage of live.'_  
Shay boards her hoverbord.

 _,Being ugly hurts, after all.'_  
The camera moves, so that you see Tally from the side.

 _,Its supposed to be hurt.'_  
Ugly Cable enters the operation room and gets greed by some doctors.

 _,Staring enviously across the river.'_  
Tally looks across to New Pretty Town.  
_,Hating themselves.'_  
The camera moves, so that you see Tally from the front. Zoom on her face.

 _,It stings as much as the knife would, if they were ever awake from that'_  
Shay steers her hoverboard up and leaves Uglyville.

 _,And with that pain of being ugly comes their last chance of rebelling'_  
Tally sticks the automatic Heater under her blanket.

 _,Of proving that they are in some way... special'_  
Ugly Cable ascends the operation tank.

 _,Once they turn sixteen, the operation ends my interest in them'_  
,Too bad I cant see my operation. I think this would be really interesting.', Ugly Cable says.

 _,It's in these painful ugly days that I watch most carefully.'_  
Tally climbs out of her window.

 _,Nurturing their ugly eccentricities'_  
Shay flies some difficult maneuvers.

 _,This is why uglyville, like the rest of the city, is so idiot-proof'_  
Tally follows the shadows to leave Uglyville.

 _,Because the cleverest ones are always idiots.'_  
Shay jumps of her hoverbord to go to her meeting with Zane, Astrix and Ho.

 _,Every now and then.'_  
Ugly Cable gets her breathing mask on and you see how her eyes move fast, before she falls under anesthesia. The operation tank gets closed, the liquid gets poured and you see how the operation instruments move to there space, as the operation begins, before the scene gets faded out.  
(Titeloverlay)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: The characters and the universe aren't mine, they are from Scott Westerfelds ,,Uglies" and ,,Shays Story". Not even Shays and Tallys Scenes are from me, or Dr. Cables background voice (that is a direkt quotation of the first chapter of ,,Shays Story". However the scene with Cable as Ugly is from me, and the way how it all is mixed together. 
> 
> This is an idea of how I would make the first scene of a possible Uglies-movie. I posted it first at the Scott-Westerfield-forum. The idea behind it is that the story should be told alternating from the POV of Tally, Shay and Dr. Cable, so that the watcher can choose on which side he or she is. And even if the events of Shays Story (that are mixed with the events of Uglies and some short scenes from Dr. Cables POV) play chronologically before Uglies, it should be told parallel. A narrative structure like this would make the filmization different from all the other dystopia movies out there, and Uglies is in truth different from them, so in my opinion the movie should consider that. What do you think?


End file.
